


confessions of a barista

by pillowlillies



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, It's pretty soft, M/M, barista!mingyu, coffee consumer!wonwoo, mingyu makes that a little difficult, side ships happen yes, swearing????, wonwoo is a tired college student, wonwoo just wants his coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowlillies/pseuds/pillowlillies
Summary: Wonwoo just wants his morning coffee but Mingyu, being the clumsy guy and barista he is, happens to spill Wonwoo's only source of energy all over him.





	1. spillage

Wonwoo is mad, to say the least. This barista,  _Mingyu_ , he reads on the name tag, just _happened_  to spill Wonwoo's only source of energy all over his shirt.  

_previously_

Wonwoo is in a rush. Like, a BIG rush. He's already 10 minutes late to his first class of the day. He really doesn't know why he chose to have morning classes; all it's done for him is made him dependent on coffee and the occasional Red Bull. Speaking of coffee, Wonwoo really needs one. Like, he  _really_ needs one. Without Wonwoo getting his morning coffee, no one can even attempt to talk to him without getting a strong,  _strong_ , glare.

His best friend Soonyoung can back that up; one time, he attempted to surprise Wonwoo during their freshmen year for his birthday. All he got was a very grumpy Wonwoo with bed hair for days and with looks that could kill; if Soonyoung wasn't already used to Wonwoo's antics, he would probably have cried because of how mean Wonwoo looked at him.

Instead, Soonyoung carefully put the comforter Wonwoo was originally under back over him and backed out of the room slowly. However, that's beside the point. The  _point_ is that Wonwoo  _needs_ his coffee. 

Wonwoo quickly pushes open the door of the nearest Starbucks and fumbles around attempting to get his wallet. After impatiently waiting in line behind a customer attempting to get a discount, he orders an americano.

Sure, they're pretty much tasteless and it's literally just espresso with water, but it's enough caffeine to get him through the morning. He stalks over to the pick up area, his eyes anxiously flitting back and forth between his watch and the baristas. He would prefer to be relatively on time today, and by that, he means no more than 45 minutes late. 

"A grande americano for Wonwoo?" A barista calls out. Wonwoo quickly weaves his way through other students, teachers, and just regular people waiting for their coffee. Unfortunately, today just really isn't his day. People don't seem to move as quickly as Wonwoo would like them to and he has a hard time getting to the counter. "Wonwoo? Is there a Wonwoo here? I have his americano!" The barista calls again. 

"Me! Me!" Wonwoo basically has to  _force_ and  _push_ his way to get to the counter. Just as he stumbles up to front, the barista whips around, most likely trying to see over many people to see if this  _Wonwoo guy_ is coming to get his coffee. In the process of stretching his neck and waving the coffee around, the barista ultimately finds Wonwoo.

Except, it wasn't really a find, it was more like, he accidentally smacked the coffee consumer in the face with his own coffee. A couple gasps are heard  _including_ the barista's. Wonwoo, now soaked with his own damn coffee sighs heavily. 

_currently_

"Listen, uh, sir, I'm really sorry I can make you a new one right away. Do you want me to get any napkins, resolve, I can even pay for cleaning of your shirt-" Mingyu is clearly flustered and Wonwoo sighs. He really doesn't feel like dealing with the big baby of a barista.

 "It's.. fine. Really, I'll just take a new coffee I guess." Wonwoo grumbles attempting to soak up some of the bitter energy source with napkins Mingyu shoved in his face. Mingyu nods quickly, clearly still embarrassed judging by the light brush of pink lining his cheeks, and gets to work on a new drink.  _This is really not how I wanted to start the day_. Wonwoo complains in his head.

He whips out his phone the check the time.  _8:23 AM_. Wonwoo is already 23 minutes late to his first class. It's mostly his fault though; he meant to wake up early, really, he did. His finger happened to _accidentally_ press the "stop" button for his alarm when it went off at 7 this morning. It really wasn't his fault. 

 "Here you go, one americano, on the house." Mingyu carefully sets the drink down on the counter instead of waving it around, which of course, is how this whole mess started. Wonwoo grunts a thanks in response and swiftly walks out of the Starbucks. He is now  _30 minutes_ late to his first class AND he has a coffee stain on his shirt. At least it's not 45 minutes. 

\---

Mingyu started his day like any other. Got up at 6, brushed his teeth, grabbed an apple on the way out of his apartment, of course, tiptoeing as to make sure he doesn't wake his best friend and roommate, Minghao. His shift at Starbucks starts at 7. Mingyu doesn't really know why he got a job at Starbucks, maybe because it came with benefits, and maybe, just  _maybe_ , it meant he didn't have to deal with the wrath of morning Minghao. Mingyu was quick to take up that opportunity.

It's not that he's a morning person, trust him, he's not. It's just he'd rather not deal with Minghao who  _REALLY_ isn't a morning person. 

Mingyu walks into the break room to put his stuff away and runs into his friend and coworker, Seokmin. A friendly guy, really, and to be honest, he's probably the only reason why Mingyu is still working at Starbucks. Seokmin is in the same year of college Mingyu is and the feeling of working with someone the same age with similar experiences, is actually, nice per se. 

"Good morning Mingyu!" Seokmin chirps. As much as Mingyu likes the guy, he just  _doesn't_ understand how he can have this much energy in the morning. 

"Morning Seokmin." Mingyu smiles at him, changes into his uniform, and heads out to the front of the store to get ready. The morning rush starts as usual; people giving ridiculously intricate orders to those that are blessings, ordering fast and simple. About an hour and 15 minutes in, a particularly difficult customer was attempting to get a discount on coffee. 

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I really can't give you a discount. It's just coffee." Mingyu tries to reason with her. The customer grumbles something under her breath but continues to try and bargain over  _coffee_. Mingyu sighs. "Ma'am, like I said before, I can't give you any discounts." The lady huffs but pays for her coffee anyway and is soon on her way. Mingyu scowls at her back as she walks over to the pick up area. At least he doesn't have to make her order. He'll leave that for Seokmin or one of the other baristas. 

"Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get for you today?" Mingyu says in a monotone voice. The customer laughs. Mingyu finally looks up from the register to see who laughed as his misery. To his surprise, he came face to face with a guy around his age. A cute laugh, Mingyu won't lie, and  _damn_ is he pretty. 

"Tough day already?" The guy smiles at Mingyu. 

"Yeah," Mingyu responds. He has no idea what else to say. He's too busy staring. The guy snorts at his odd(ish) behavior and orders an americano. His name is Wonwoo Mingyu learns. It's fitting in his opinion. He _looks_ like a Wonwoo. Mingyu stares at his back as he walks towards the pick up counter. As weird as it sounds, Mingyu  _kind of_ , only  _kind of_ wants to impress this guy and be the one to give him his coffee.

"Seokmin!" Mingyu yells, "Man the register!" Seokmin turns around in confusion, clearly in the middle of an order, but nonetheless, mans the register as Mingyu prepares Wonwoo's americano. He quickly puts it in a plastic cup and adds a lid rushing towards the pick up counter. "A grande americano for Wonwoo?" Mingyu calls out. He can't see Wonwoo anywhere and wonders if he forgot to pick up his order. Mingyu holds up the drink and calls for Wonwoo again. Unfortunately, by the time Mingyu finds Wonwoo, he's soaked in coffee. More specifically, the coffee that  _was_ in Mingyu's hand seconds ago. 

"That's me." Wonwoo sighs. Mingyu, on the other hand, feels like the biggest idiot. He had one job. One. Job. And boy did he screw it up. 

\---

Wonwoo is pretty sure everyone is staring at him as he walks into his lecture hall. His professor doesn't even bat an eye at Wonwoo and continues whatever he was talking about before the coffee soaked college student trudged in. 

Wonwoo gets a few stares as he takes a seat and whips out his laptop to take notes. Not that he  _actually_  takes notes, because well, this class is basically useless. It's just a required class that he wants to get out of the way. It's probably the same for the other students taking the class. 

He sips on his americano quietly contemplating how the hell he's going to find the money to get stain remover. 

The class comes to a close and Wonwoo barely paid attention for the short time he was in class. He shuts his noteless computer and walks to his next class. As soon as he walks through the hall doors, he feels a hardy slap on his back. Wonwoo turns around glaring at whoever just slapped him; he is  _not_  in the mood to take anyone's shit this morning. 

"Damn, what happened to you? You look like you've been hit by a truck... Multiple times.." 

"Gee thanks, Soonyoung. Good morning to you too." Wonwoo grumbles. He doesn't even bother to glare at Soonyoung. It wouldn't have an affect on him anyway. 

"What happened to your shirt?" Soonyoung gives Wonwoo a questioning look. "Did you spill coffee on it?"

Wonwoo glares at him. "No,  _I didn't_. For your information, the  _barista_  at Starbucks did." Wonwoo looks down at his shirt; the front is browned almost completely and he has no idea what to do about. It just seems like he'll have to wear a dirty shirt for the rest of the day. Which, actually, isn't all that bad because he only has a couple classes during the day. 

"Was the barista cute?" 

"Excuse me?" Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at Soonyoung. "I didn't have time to look at the face of the guy that spilled coffee all over me." 

Soonyoung snorts at Wonwoo's response. "So it's a  _he_  huh? It seems like you got to see what he looks like at least. So, was he cute?"

Wonwoo sighs and glares at Soonyoung. "If I say yes will you drop it?" Soonyoung nods. "Well, he was cute then."

Soonyoung whines, "You're just saying that now." He pouts. "If he really was cute, why didn't you get his number or something? Tsk tsk Won, what a waste." 

Wonwoo roles his eyes but smiles. "I guess. Anyway, I have to get to my next class but if you happen to have a spare shirt I could borrow after this class that would be great." Soonyoung, it turns out, does have an extra shirt in his bag. When Wonwoo asks why, Soonyoung just puts a finger to his lips, effectively shushing him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes this is kinda short but hopefully it's okay??? ?  
> i'll try and write as fast as i can and i knOW that there are   
> sO many spelling and grammar mistakes sorry :(


	2. sorry, i'm just not used to spilling coffee on pretty boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu (attempts) to apologize with Wonwoo. It turns out, it's more work than he expected.

 

It's 9:45 now. The stains on Wonwoo's shirt have dried but still remain, well, stains. Wonwoo sighs but understands that he really can't do anything about it until he sees Soonyoung again after class. 

The class starts off without a hitch and to be honest, this is one of the only classes Wonwoo thoroughly enjoys; biology. This time, Wonwoo  _actually_ takes notes. He can focus when he wants to, really. 

About half way through the class, a student, Wonwoo presumes, bursts through the doors completely disheveled and messy. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late. My boss kept me late today." The student bows to the teacher apologizing and looks at them nervously.

The teacher sighs, "It's fine but just remember to be on time in the future. This is the last time I'm excusing your tardiness Mingyu." 

 _Mingyu._ Now  _that's_ a familiar name. Wonwoo looks up. The clumsy barista from this morning is standing at the front of the room looking stressed and unorganized. Wonwoo quickly looks down making sure to not make eye contact with Mingyu. Though, by the time Wonwoo looks down, Mingyu had already spotted him and was heading his way. 

"Hey, can I sit here?" Mingyu stops next to Wonwoo's chair, and sure enough, there's an empty seat next to him. Wonwoo runs all possible excuses through his mind.  _If my backpack was on that chair that would be a lot easier.. I'm saving it for someone? No, that wouldn't work because I have no one to save it for damnit-_

"S-Sure," Wonwoo manages to choke out to Mingyu who smiles politely and plops down next to him. The teacher begins to talk again and not a word is said between the two students. Wonwoo begins to think Mingyu is only doing this to torture him and remind him of this morning. 

 _Mingyu_ , on the other hand, feels himself getting antsy. He wants to apologize to Wonwoo as soon as possible but he realizes it's a little hard to do so when the teacher already doesn't like him and Wonwoo looks like he's focusing in class. He should probably do that too. 

\---

As the class finishes up, Wonwoo begins to notice Mingyu fidgeting more and more as time passes. Wonwoo clears his throat. 

"Uh, are you.. okay?" Wonwoo questions Mingyu without looking him directly in the eye. 

"Yup," Mingyu exhales. "Never been better." 

That was false. Mingyu  _has_ been better.  _Much_ better. In fact, he's really not okay right now. All he wants to do is apologize to Wonwoo and  _possibly_ ask him if he wants to get coffee some time. Is that too much to as? His nerves apparently say yes. 

Wonwoo looks at him weirdly but shrugs and goes back to paying attention. Mingyu feels like slapping himself in the face. 

"That's it for today, make sure to submit your assignments by midnight tonight or they will be late." The teacher announces as the clock strikes 11. Mingyu feels like she's directing the last part at him. Yikes.

Wonwoo packs up his stuff and starts out the door. 

"Wait!" 

Wonwoo turns around to see Mingyu quickly shoving everything in his backpack and running towards him. 

"Listen, uh, I just wanted to apologize for this morning.." Mingyu walks beside Wonwoo as the two walk out of class. 

"It's fine really." Wonwoo snorts. "One of my friends is bringing me an extra shirt anyway." Honestly, that comment  _really_ doesn't make Mingyu feel any better. He just feels worse for Wonwoo's friend having to go through the trouble of getting Wonwoo a new shirt. 

"Is there anything I can do to apologize?" Mingyu shifts his backpack uncomfortably on his back. "Like, can I pay for cleaning or something?" 

Wonwoo thinks.  _That would be nice actually. Then I won't have to dig into savings to get cleaner._ What can Wonwoo say? He's a college student, he's short on money. "That would be nice, thanks" Wonwoo gives a small smile at Mingyu. 

There's a faint tint of pink that covers Mingyu's cheeks. "Also, I could take you out for coffee or something.. You know, to make up for this morning and stuff." He awkwardly lets out a forced laugh.

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu questioningly. "Um.. Okay?"

"I-I mean, if you don't want to, you know, if you're not comfortable or something, you don't have to say yes." Mingyu stutters out flustered. He can't tell what Wonwoo is thinking and it's frustrating him.

Wonwoo chuckles, "Do you promise not to spill my own coffee on me?" 

Mingyu flushes a bright pink and nods furiously. "Yes, absolutely, I promise not to spill your coffee on you." Mingyu  _really_ wants to go and crawl into a hole out of embarrassment. The more he thinks about what he did, the more stupid he feels. 

"Do you normally spill coffee on your customers?" Wonwoo pokes fun at him. 

"No, I'm really sorry. I mean well, sometimes but I'm not used to spilling coffee on pretty boys at least." Mingyu slaps a hand over his mouth.  _Fuck!_ Wonwoo laughs giving Mingyu a bright smile and making his heart flutter just a little bit.  _Just. A. Little._ Mingyu does NOT have a crush if that's what you're thinking. He doesn't. Nope. 

"I'm glad you think I'm pretty. You're not so bad yourself." Wonwoo smirks at Mingyu. "So, why are you taking this class? Are you interested in bio too?"

Mingyu shakes his head. "Nah, this is required for me to get to where I want to be." 

"Oh? What major did you declare last year?" Wonwoo asks curious as to what he'll say. Mingyu laughs.

"Ah, I haven't declared one yet. I'm a first year." 

Wonwoo makes an 'O' shape with his mouth and smiles at Mingyu. He didn't realize Mingyu was younger than him. He certainly doesn't  _look_ like it. The guy is so fucking tall Wonwoo wonders what he ate as a kid to reach that height. 

"I'd better get going, I have to meet up with my friend. Catch you later!" Wonwoo smiles and heads down the hall. 

Mingyu waves at Wonwoo as he runs to wherever he needs to be. Then he remembers,  _fuck_ , he didn't get Wonwoo's number. How is he supposed to get in touch with him  _now?_ And so, Mingyu quickly runs after Wonwoo down the hall. 

\---

Wonwoo feels funny. Certainly not because of Mingyu. That's for sure. All he wants to do is just get Soonyoung's spare shirt and finish his day so he can go home and take a long nap. He spots Soonyoung outside of his next class and rushes towards him.

"Thank god, this shirt is beginning to smell disgusting." Wonwoo takes the shirt and thanks Soonyoung while rushing to the nearest bathroom. As soon as  he's out and changed a large figure runs straight into him. 

"Wonwoo! Uh, I just, uh, was thinking that I needed to get your number in order to hang out later and to get you coffee and stuff and so I ran after you and-"

Wonwoo puts a finger to Mingyu's lips, using the same technique Soonyoung had used on him, and again, it effectively shushes Mingyu. Mingyu flushes a bright pink and is breathing heavily from running. 

"Gimme your phone." Wonwoo mumbles. Clearly, he's not too used to getting pursued by a puppy like underclassman. He enters in his phone number and hands Mingyu back his phone. "Just shoot a text to me when you want to hang out." 

Wonwoo pats Mingyu on the back and heads to his class trying to ignore Soonyoung's curious stares at him and Mingyu. As soon as Wonwoo sees Soonyoung open his mouth he says, "Don't you dare." 

"I didn't even say anything yet!" Soonyoung whines. "I was just-"

"Ah! Don't even try with me the 'I was just' line. Just come out and say what you want to say." Wonwoo sighs. 

Soonyoung wiggles his eyebrows ignoring Wonwoo's little 'stop that' under his breath. "SoooooO, who was that?" 

" _That_ was the barista that spilled coffee on me this morning. His name is Mingyu and he's a first-year." Wonwoo sighs. 

"He's cute isn't he? I bet you think he's cute." Soonyoung pokes him and continues to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively earning a smack on the shoulder from Wonwoo.

"I do not, shut up you." Wonwoo huffs while Soonyoung laughs at him. "This should be considered bullying I'm going to my next class." 

"I love you!" Soonyoung laughs at Wonwoo as he walks into his next class pouting. 

\--- 

Mingyu is  _pretty_ sure he has a crush on the older boy. Not great. It all happened so fast. Mingyu spilled coffee on him damnit, how the hell does he expect Wonwoo to like him now.  _Sure_ , Wonwoo called him good looking ( _well he didn't actually say but-_ ) but Mingyu is pretty sure someone like Wonwoo already has a boyfriend. 

Mingyu makes his way to his next class running into another friend of his, Seungcheol. Seungcheol is a year above Wonwoo and is similar to a father figure in a way. Well, father figure to the extent that he just makes sure all his younger friends aren't dead or on the verge of dying. 

"You look weird." Seungcheol comments as they walk across campus. 

"Wow, thanks man. Really appreciate the heartfelt comment." Mingyu drones. 

Seungcheol laughs. "I  _mean_ you look like you're overthinking something." 

Mingyu sighs. He probably is overthinking this. Maybe Wonwoo was just being a good person. Maybe they'll be friends or something goofy like that. Mingyu supposes it's better than Wonwoo hating his ass for spilling iced coffee on him. 

"Nah, it's nothing." Mingyu gives a crooked smile to Seungcheol who looks at him skeptically. 

"Whatever you say man, but just remember if somethings up you can tell me." Seungcheol says and whacks Mingyu on the back. 

Mingyu nods and groans in pain. There's probably going to be a red hand mark on his back. Seungcheol, god, has a heavy ass hand and Mingyu's back sure as hell doesn't appreciate it. 

As soon as they walk into class, Seungcheol is gone from his side in a flash and next to his boyfriend, Jeonghan. It's sweet, really, but almost disgustingly sweet. As much as you'd think Seungcheol is a powerful dude, Jeonghan has him wrapped around his finger. Mingyu rolls his eyes. There's no negative feelings behind it though.

He takes a seat next to Minghao who seems still half-asleep and collapses next to him. 

"I pulled an all nighter trying to finish a paper for this damn class." Minghao groans. "What's your excuse for looking dead?" 

"I spilled coffee on someone today at work. Turns out it was an upperclassman." Mingyu snorts.

Minghao looks up at him with his eyes shining. "Did they confront you at school? Did they ask you to fight? Are you battling it out after classes today?" 

"Minghao I don't know what they taught you about college back in Haicheng but that's not how it works. We were quite civil to each other and now I'm taking him out for coffee sometime this week." Mingyu laughs. 

Minghao looks disappointed. It doesn't last very long though because he spots his good  _friend_ Jun coming towards them. Minghao waves a little  _too_ enthusiastically towards the older in Mingyu's opinion. 

"What's up guys?" Jun says as he sits down on Minghao's other side. Suddenly the younger seems much more awake. Mingyu scoffs. 

 "Mingyu made an upperclassman mad. Maybe you know him?" Minghao laughs and turns to Mingyu, "What was his name?" 

"Wonwoo." Mingyu grumbles at Minghao's clear joy of spreading the fact that he ruined an upperclassman's shirt. 

Jun's mouth makes an 'O' shape. "Oh, I know him. He's a cool guy and normally pretty chill. Was the spill that bad that you made  _Wonwoo_ mad?" Jun laughs.

"He wasn't mad!" Mingyu groans. "He was probably just annoyed. I'm taking him out for coffee later!" 

"Why, so you can spill it again and  _really_ make Wonwoo mad?" Minghao laughs. Mingyu wants to smack Minghao. But in the most affectionate, best-friend way of course. 

"Shut up." Mingyu spits and thunks his head down on the table. 

"At least he's cute though," Jun points out. "I don't think he has a boyfriend either." 

Mingyu is now fully listening.

"Or actually, maybe he does." Jun rethinks, "I know he has a really good friend, uh, Soonyoung I think, and they're always together. Maybe he's dating him?" 

Mingyu is no longer listening.

Jun and Minghao are now and in their own world chatting away. Mingyu thinks,  _He probably has a boyfriend. Yeah it's probably that Soonyoung guy. That's good, that means this will pass faster._  

\---

Classes are done for the day.  _Thank god_ , Wonwoo thinks. Although he actually didn't have many classes today, it's felt like he's been at school for too long and it's time for a good long nap. Maybe even ordering Chinese take-out or something or-

A message pops up on Wonwoo's phone, it reads:

   >  **hey wonwoo! it's mingyu! i was wondering if you wanted to have coffee later? if that's okay of course! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ**

Wonwoo sighs.  _No nap I guess._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if this sucks :/  
> i don't have much confidence in my writing so if you  
> have anything i should improve on pls comment :D  
> i'll try and write as fast as i can to get chapters out  
> 


End file.
